Death and Rebirth
by Kismet of Madness and Anarchy
Summary: Summary Inside. Kurama is an Evangelion and Naruto is the pilot. Kushina exist as well. PLEASE REVIEW. Story now on Hiatus. Naruto and Rei Ayanami.
1. Prologue: The First Impact

*-***Author's Note**: Sometimes, we all just need a little push. That's all we need, something that's different.

*-***Summary**: 15 years ago, The Second Impact had left the world scarred from the transgression of the Adams. But on that day 15 years ago, the Adams weren't the only beings to awaken in the transcending of a _Devine Being_. No, there was another, found alongside them during The Second Impact, a boy born from neither of light nor darkness was reborn once more alongside the true being of God's creation, a single child that will be a savior or a destroyer of the world.

**[****Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto nor do I own Evangelion.**]**

* * *

…

**Prologue: The First Impact (Illustration).**

* * *

(("Evangelion Unit 04")) Normal Speech  
_(("Evangelion Unit 04")) Normal Thoughts and Radio Communication  
_**(("Evangelion Unit 04")) Demon, Demonic Speech, Evangelion Berserk Roar  
**_**(("Evangelion Unit 04")) Demon, demonic Thoughts, NERV Communication.**_

(-)

"The nascence of a divine Life Form and the toll of its creation is the demise of all life that came before it"

―Ritsuko Akagi

…

-**Illustration**-

Because I find it difficult to write the beginning of the chapter I wrote down an illustration on what's going on. So since I'm doing it this way I'm giving the important details of what's happening.

During the time before the occurrence of The Second Impact, where the Adams are found by the Human Race and awakening that had caused The Second Impact, they had also found another being that was discovered alongside them. Naruto Uzumaki was found alongside them with Kurama Kyūbi.

To how they got there is this.

During the era of Shinobi, they were the first civilization to exist within the world and during that time was the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Naruto and Kyūbi were in battle against Obito Uchiha. It starts with the battling against each, Obito being the Datara Jūbi Jinchūriki, the clash of titans raged tremendously against each other. But as they clashed, Lilith was entering the atmosphere of the world where both Naruto and Obito were clashing.

Lilith's Spear of Longinus had managed to stop the battle for a while till the will of the spear had spoken to Naruto and asks if he wishes to have the strength to finish Obito. But there was a cost of what happens.

The spear is a Godlike tool that grants the user the power of God itself (in this case, like Datara Jūbi or Lilith), so now Naruto rivals Obito in a full battle of Gods. Lilith, during her collision with the earth has caused the land to suffer do to the Adams being the first to enter the world, in which Naruto and the entire Shinobi Era is the Progeny of Adam.

The First Impact was at the part where and how the earth is usually made so that explains that part. The rest goes with the Sage of Six Paths. But during a slumber the presence of Lilith awakens them and Naruto willing to do everything in his power to stop Obito had caused his desire to come true by the energies of Kyūbi, Lilith, and the Adams where Naruto creates the First Impact upon his world.

Everyone and the entire nations are destroyed by The First Impact and causing Naruto and Kyūbi to become a divine being together.

This would later cause them to enter an eternal slumber where Naruto is within Kurama till the many millenniums where everyone discovers him and the Adams.

…

Now, Naruto is reformed because of The First Impact and finds himself within the Antarctic Base. Because of his awakening the Adams responded to his awakening which soon triggered the Second Impact. This is because of the massive reverse of power that Naruto held being inside Kurama himself.

Now comes' the complex but awesome part.

Kurama Kyūbi is turned into an Evangelion. Evangelion Unit XZ, the progenitor of Unit's 00 and 01. The other Units from 05 and down are Kurama's children. Now during that time Naruto can no longer age because of the massive power he held since The First Impact but it doesn't mean that he's godlike… yet. Also, Naruto doesn't have his memories because of the long slumber and the effects of the Second Impact.

That's the first idea but I have the Second idea. He does remember and he sees the horrible things of what he's done and breaks because of the transgression. He is within NERV HQ where he was kept along with Lilith. Fighting in a panic where many soldiers try to sedate him, they all fail where he soon comes in contact with Rei Ayanami; they only gaze at each other till Naruto leaves, sensing Kurama near.

This is where Naruto finds Kurama and along with Unit 01.

Naruto is broken to see his friend no longer the same and to realize there is no consciousness from him. Naruto is nearly driven to the brink of his insanity because he has lost everything and to fail that the one who put the most trust in him was gone.

(Naruto still has Kurama's Chakra)

Also, Kushina does exist but only as Naruto's guide when he enters the new Kurama. But like Shinji's Mother, she's a spirit.

Now that everything I got, I'll probably have more ideas but that's all for now. Naruto and Evangelion is all I got but I hope you review and please give me anything on what you think; even criticism is acceptable if it is meant to improve my story.

Please review and the pairing will be tested on a Poll. Also, NO HARES AND NO SECOND GIRL OF ANYTHING, SO CHOOSE ONE GIRL AND THAT"S IT.

Naruto and Rei

Naruto and Asuka

Naruto and Mari

Choose!


	2. Beginning of the Fifth and Third Child

*-***Author's Note**: No matter how hard we're pushed down, we'll always get back up.

*-***Summary**: 15 years ago, The Second Impact had left the world scarred from the transgression of the Adams. But on that day 15 years ago, the Adams weren't the only beings to awaken in the transcending of a _Devine Being_. No, there was another, found alongside them during The Second Impact, a boy born from neither of light nor darkness was reborn once more alongside the true being of God's creation, a single child that will be a savior or a destroyer of the world.

**[****Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto nor do I own Evangelion.**]**

**Ps. **the Poll is still going. All votes count too, so choose wisely.

* * *

…

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the Fifth and Third Child.**

* * *

(("Evangelion Unit XZ")) Normal Speech  
_(("Evangelion Unit XZ")) Normal Thoughts and Radio Communication  
_**(("Evangelion Unit XZ")) Demon, Demonic Speech, Evangelion Berserk Roar  
**_**(("Evangelion Unit XZ")) Demon, demonic Thoughts, NERV Communication.**_

(-)

"Darkness creates fear, Madness creates Chaos, but what does Hate create?"

―**An Instrumentality of Humanity**

…

-**Illustration**-

So far I explained everything of what the first chapter was.

I thank all of you for reviewing and I hope you like the story.

Now I need to get some things down. During The Second Impact, Misato Katsuragi was fifteen during that time while Naruto was reborn once again and that caused The Second Impact along with the Adams. So out of my thought I would find it an irony that Naruto is the cause of The First and Second Impacts. So Misato's going to be Naruto's guardian like she is with Shinji and Asuka.

However she doesn't know about Naruto being the cause of The Second Impact.

Oh! And that also made me want to point out, I am following the Rebuild of Evangelion not the Neon Genesis Evangelion. Only the characters that were a part of the major points within that series will be in it.

Now, Naruto is currently locked up within the NERV HQ because, while Naruto isn't completely human, he's lost his chakra because of his chakra reserves being severely damaged because of The First and Second Impact. Now Naruto is in a distraught state so things could be difficult. He might be dark and a bit unstable so I hope you enjoy and please Review.

Also the description of Naruto is like all the rest that you read in fanfics. A handsome blonde or custom features of some sh*t but Naruto basically just has long hair that matches with his father and has orange colored eyes. That's all for his description and his clothing… well since he was in a coma-like state all he has is a hospital gown. So I hope you got that out of your way.

Oh and about Naruto being captured, all I can say is that he passed out trying to use his chakra, like I said damaged chakra system.

-**End of Illustration**-

…_**~DAR~**_…

* * *

From within his mind, he felt safe, secluded from the world, having the one thing to block the world from the outside, forever escaping reality.

But now, not even his mind would help him cope with his inner turmoil. Everything he had once known was replaced.

The depths of his mind no longer held the sewers that had imprisoned Kurama Kyūbi. Jagged pipes that released steam, the gurgling sewage water that reached to the length of his ankles, and the massive red Torii gates that imprisoned the once evil beast had now disappeared.

Everything was gone, all being replaced with a moving machine that Naruto had only seen once.

A ghostly cackle was immediately made throughout an entire train as Naruto sat there. The lights weren't lit. Only the light of the sun was seen, the light being a darkly colored orange piercing through the windows as he felt the shadows enclose him. Only a single ray of light revealed his face.

"_I'm such an idiot!"_

His hands clenched tightly, immediately drawing blood as he gripped tighter, having his blood drip from between his fingers.

"_Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I save everyone from that Uchiha bastard?"_

His grit his teeth, immediately raising his arms as he grasped his hair with his blood soaked hands.

"_I'm tired of this world; I'm tired of all the horrible things it does! I can't solve the world's problems no matter how hard I try!_"

Warm tears streaked his face as they fell upon the cold floor beneath.

"_Even if I've managed to solve it, another problem will always take its place and every time I do it again, I always loose someone who's precious to me_"

His hands now covered his face, blood now mixed in with his tears.

"_I've always lived alone; I never knew what it was like having parent to raise me, not having a father to praise me or having a mother to love me_, _I've learned on my own, always trying to do my best, and Iruka-Sensei_―his thoughts stopped at his former teacher. The one person who ever truly accepted him was gone, just like the others.

All because he failed!

"You're just like me?"

Anew voice was heard.

Naruto felt himself gasp lightly. Someone had entered his mindscape.

From the shadows he turned his gaze toward him, seeing a boy only a single year younger than him, sitting on the opposite direction of the passenger seats. He revealed to have medium-length straight brown hair and grey-blue colored eyes. He was fair skin. He wore a simple white button down collared shirt, having the ends tucked inside his darkly colored pants and black shoes. A duffle bag was seen on his lap with a strange device gripped in his hands.

The boy didn't bother to turn and face him; he simply stared onto the distance of the other side of the cart.

"I know that feeling all too much. Not knowing what the feeling is like, having parents" he paused, distraught written on his face.

"How could you know what I truly feel?" Naruto questioned.

The swirl of emotions was already seen, but why did he question him?

"My mother died when I had turned three years old, my father after that abandoned me, leaving me with my Sensei. It hurts to know I couldn't have a happy life like the others"

Naruto felt himself have the painful memories of seeing all those families that crossed by him laugh and embrace their children, smiled plastered on their faces as they all enjoyed that happiness.

"It hurts all too much doesn't it?" he questioned out either to himself or to him, Naruto didn't really know.

"I've always lived alone just like you, leaning by myself with only my Sensei, the only person to care for me"

He was just like, almost to a resemblance that with only the hardest look, two younger images of both of them stood within the center of cart. Gazing toward each other as their eyes held the loneliness and pain. A younger version of the boy stood in front of a younger version of Naruto.

"I lost my parents when I was barely born. My mother and father died trying to protect me, so I lived most of my life alone till me Sensei came to me and notice me. I was never told about them from anyone and not even from my Sensei. I only got to know recently that they loved me, but even if they did love me, I can never forget how it still feels to be alone when I've never shared my life with them for fifteen years" the younger Naruto held a hurt expression.

"I was always afraid to experience more emotional pain and always hated others, for always leaving me behind; always blaming myself for not being good enough to make my father stick around. So I choose to shut out the cruel world, using the only piece that my father had chosen to throw away" the young brown haired boy grimaced, looking down toward the plugged headphones into his SDAT music player, usually playing tracks 25 "You Are the Only One" and 26 "Blue Legend".

The small versions of both of them were soon replaced by their older selves once again

"We've both share the same pain of loneliness and abandonment" he looked up, staring at the ceiling, viewing the orange light the licked across the shadows.

Naruto nodded slowly as he emerged from the shadows, having the light lick across his entire body.

"Just who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Ikari, Ikari Shinji" the identified boy known as Shinji said quietly.

Naruto slowly nodded "Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto".

The two younger versions of both Naruto and Shinji smiled as they shook hands.

…_**~DAR~**_…

* * *

…_**~DAR~**_…

(!)

Naruto gasped lightly as his eyes snapped open, revealing his clear orange colored eyes.

The ceiling wasn't the same either.

But he knew this kind of ceiling. The ceiling of a hospital it made itself clear to him.

"_I hate hospitals_" he thought deadpanned. Raising himself to a sitting position, the blonde soon found a girl sitting beside him. He'd seen her before, but didn't know who she truly was.

She possessed straight medium-length light blue colored hair, draping over her neck with bangs framing on either sides of her face and forehead, pale fair skin, and beautiful crimson colored eyes.

She showed the signs of massive injury. Her arm was seen within a cast with a shoulder sling, and wrapped bandage covering her wore a hospital gown much like his own, only being a single size bigger.

She gazed at him impassively, giving only an emotionless blank stare that made the blonde see just a hollow shell. They were almost alike, a misplace, something without purpose.

She was The First Child, Rei Ayanami, pilot of Evangelion Unit 00.

* * *

..._**~DAR~**_...

It wasn't much but I hope you liked it. Needed to get the bonding between both Naruto and Shinji. They do have similarities, and also, It's still unknown what the pairing is so please Vote on the Poll. Everything will be explained in the next chapter so I hope you like and please review. And read my other stories too please.


	3. Important Author's Note

*-***Author's Note**: I've come with a decision in wanting to reconstruct the Naruto Evangelion crossover but I having difficulty in it.

You have the choice in making this continue as the way it is or with option 2.

Located within my profile there is a illustration involving a chronicles I've been making. It is called the "Dark Side Chronicles".

Read it and you will understand. Naruto is the main character but also another Naruto character will join him in his Evangelion journey. That second character is Naruto's universal counterpart Menma Namikazi.

Read the illustration and you will understand and also, please Review.

There will be a poll about it, so don't forget to read the illustration.*-*


End file.
